A cold kind of love
by EmeeChan
Summary: When a new princess comes into Finn's life, will it change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first Adventure time story so I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

**Finn's POV**

As I was walking in the forest, looking for my buddy, Jake, I noticed something. There was a type of glimmer in the distance, and of course, my curiosity got the best of me. I walked closer to the glimmer and made out a figure of a 13 year old girl. Once I was just barely two steps away, I could finally see her face. It was a shiny, silvery kind of complexion, almost lucid, and I reached out to touch her sleeping face. As my middle finger just barely touched her face, her eyes shot open, giving me an icy glare. The icy aura around her died down, and she fell down, on all fours.

"Who are you?" I said in a quiet whisper, not wanting anyone else in this moment.

"I am the snow princess." She responded.

XXX

As I helped her up I noticed how flawless she really was. I was just about to touch her face again, just to see if it was real or not, until she spoke up.

"I forgot to ask you what your name was!" She said, in a curious tone.

"My name is Finn, and I was looking for my buddy, until I saw you. What were you doing here In that Iceberg?" I responded with another question.

"Well, I have been stuck there for ages. Ice King put a spell on me and only a true hero's heart could break it. I'm guessing that must be you, so I am forever in debt to you."

As she was telling me the story, I was just coming up with more questions. For example, The Ice King put a spell on her? What for? Why a true hero's heart? How come I found her? Also in debt to me? Maybe she could help me find Jake.

"What happened between you and Ice King?" I decided that was the more important question, I needed a good reason to kick his butt.

"Well for one thing, I am his daughter"

* * *

OOOOHHHH! Better continue! I will continue every 3 reviews so review!


	2. Chapter 2

So a few of you reviewed, and so far it has been nice comments and encouragement to move on, so here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jake's POV

I was walking around in the forest, still looking for Finn for it has already been a day. I only left him because I was sure I saw Lady Rainicorn further away. Little did I know, that when I told him that I was leaving and that he should stay there, he was already gone. Yes, I could just stretch up and look for him on higher points of views, but earlier we went to visit Ice King to give him his stuff back from when he crashed at our place, and I guess he was like, on his period or something that day. Anyway, basically he zapped my powers out of me and then we set out to find the magic mud so we could get them back. I reached a type of entrance and looked up. "FINN!" I yelled one last time, and then I entered.

Finn`s POV

I was pretty much mesmerized by the words that were spoken from the perfection in front of me. Ice King`s daughter? Who would even think to have a child with him? Anyways that doesn`t even answer my question on why he froze her.

" He froze me because I am more powerful than him, and I can take down his kingdom in a few seconds. I don`t know why he didn`t just hide me in his own place, that might have been better for safety. Right here in the forest, anyone could just find me. Idiot"

I just stared at her. She was basically another Flame princess, but I couldn`t think of her right now. She`s probably off with Cinnamon bun somewhere, that bastard.

"Anyways, princess, you said you were in forever in debt to me. That`s ok, you don`t need to serve me, I hate it when people call me master. Can you just help me find my buddy Jake?" I asked. Yeah I wanted to help her, but I can`t `till we get Jake`s powers back.

"Sure Finn! Do you mind afterwards we help find my father?"

"Nope! We`ll do it!"

* * *

Sorry this was a crappy chapter, but I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of A cold kind of love! I am going to try and make this as accurate as possible according to the reviews!

* * *

Jake's POV

So I entered into the cavern, and to my surprise, the party bears were there!

"HI jake!" One of the bears scootched closer to me, dancing at the same time.

"hey little guy! Have you seen Finn anywhere?" I asked, hopeful.

"Nope. Come party with us anyways!" He suggested

"Hmm. I don't know. I should probably go lo-" I interrupted myself with what I saw. Was that a-a-a

"DANCING BEETLE!" I shouted. I HAD to dance with dancing beetles. Somehow this reminded me of a time in the past.

Finn's POV

We roamed around the forest, looking for Jake but I was lost. Lost in her eyes. She was so pretty, Bubblegum AND fire princess combined!

"Finn? Why do you keep on looking at me like that?" She asked me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uhm. There's a bug flying around your head." I lied, while pretending to swat it away.

"Oh." She looked almost sad. "Hey Finn! Look! The Ice Kingdom! I know I said I would help you find your friend and all, but since we're already here?" She said, batting her eyes. I've never seen anyone so excited to Kick their parents butt.

"Fine." I said. What's the worst that can happen?

Right at that moment, A Giant Penguin/yeti/human eating/screaming/baby appeared. It looked like it was hungry.

"Wait here Princess! I'll save you!" I said, heroically.

"Wait!" I heard a faint yell, but it wasn't loud enough for me to hear clearly. To me it sounded like "Slay!"

All I had on my mind was the princess. This might be my last chance to find love! And she's my age! Well technically she's a lot older than me, but she was frozen, so she's still my age. I was jumping up to the monsters eye level, when I felt a faint coldness on my shoulder.

"Finn! Don't kill it! If you kill it, the rest of them will hunt you down! The best thing that you can do is try to reason with it!" She said, a worried look in her eyes.

"But SP! it might be programmed to kill you!" I said.

"I know, but I still might have the power to re-program it!" She said. This girl may have a heart made of ice, but she has a warm heart theoretically.

'Ok, but if you can't reason with it, I'm killing it!"

"OK!"

* * *

Hope you like it! I'm sort of nervous for the whole gore blood kind of stuff, should I put it in? Should the Ice king die, or no? Leave your reviews in the, well, review place!


End file.
